


性与其他恶魔

by Reddleeeee



Category: Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddleeeee/pseuds/Reddleeeee
Summary: 杰森的发情期变得混乱。





	性与其他恶魔

0.0  
杰森·陶德a.k.a红头罩是个omega，而他并不在意。  
——这么说也许并不准确。他不在意的是omega性种生理上的不便，不是omega的性种。  
因为现在的抑制剂非常便宜且非常好用。物美价廉，流通广泛，不像杰森小时候。  
药丸，冲剂，注射剂或者喷雾，他试过每一种，对每个牌子的优缺点都颇有见地，同时也是伪装alpha和beta的高手——他几乎能弄到，或者亲手调制出任何一种他需要的假信息素喷雾。对此罗伊由衷地佩服，说杰森用过的抑制剂比他喝过的酒都多，杰森嗤之以鼻。  
有一天罗伊突发奇想。  
“杰鸟你这样吃下去，会不会对抑制剂产生抗药性？”  
杰森再次嗤之以鼻：“不可能。”  
“万事皆有可能。”罗伊信誓旦旦。  
杰森没有继续这个话题。

1.1  
事实证明罗伊·哈珀的话有一定合理性，这同时也表明具有足够的忧患意识，以及防患于未然的警觉性。而对于杰森·陶德来说，他必须为自己的盲目乐观付出一份可观的代价。  
他发情了。  
在干完一票生意，带着一身血迹与尘土回到安全屋锁上门的那一瞬间。他发情了，毫无征兆地，双腿发软，后颈疼痛，下身涌出一股粘湿的体液。随后他的体温迅速上升，脑子烧成一团浆糊。omega的信息素大量释放，把他旁边的罗伊熏得头昏脑胀。  
“杰鸟？！”罗伊惊恐地叫起来，而杰森已经扑向了他，把他重重地撞倒在地。omega吃力地喘息，掐在他手臂上的手指几乎扣进他的肉里，他明显在抑制自己，但也明显徒劳，因为他的腰在打颤，罗伊感觉到他的大腿绷的非常紧，紧得近乎痉挛，而他抓着他胳膊的手在逐渐放松。  
罗伊尝试叫了他一声，但这步棋下错了，因为alpha的任何举动都会对发情期omega造成影响。杰森露出恍惚的神色。他抬了抬腰，在罗伊裤裆上蹭了蹭，然后把全身的重量压在罗伊的腿间，一点点摩擦起来。罗伊倒吸了一口气，杰森湿了，他感觉得到，但这种场景太可怕了。虽然对象是个omega，是个漂亮的omega，但他们是伙伴，不是床伴，这太尴尬了，而且他一点都不想失去杰森这样的朋友，他是个太好的朋友。“杰，天哪，别怪我，如果你清醒，你也不会想这种事情发生。”他说着抓住了杰森的腰杆，即将发力把他掀下去——这有些难，因为他已经被omega的信息素撩拨得喉咙发干，而且杰森的腰摸起来那么舒服。  
杰森被激怒了，他飞快地拽开了罗伊的裤子扯下他的皮带。罗伊完全没有反应过来，他从不知道被情欲操控的omega可以如此矫健，而在他能够作出反应之前杰森扣住了他的双手，用皮带绑在了他的头顶。  
“——操！”罗伊极力摆动下身挣扎起来，这让杰森下身的摩擦加重，omega发出一声让人脸红的喘息，腰上试劲儿把罗伊的腰固定在地上。alpha咬住后槽牙，他后悔得要死，觉得自己快勃起了。  
现在杰森掌控了局面。他迅速除下了罗伊的裤子，从他的内裤里把半勃的性器拿出来，接着凑上了自己的嘴。  
他开始舔了，罗伊的喉咙里滚动出呻吟。杰森只是在还未充血的结上舔了两下，肉乎乎的潮湿舌头便往下，直到他的口腔包裹住alpha的整个性器。他急切地吞吐着罗伊的阴茎，几乎毫无技巧可言，但是他的嘴太过高温，唾液分泌过多。罗伊无法抑制地勃起，他咽了口唾沫极力压下挺腰干杰森嘴的冲动，而杰森给他做了个深喉，狭小的喉头压迫着敏感的前端。罗伊蜷缩起脚趾，终于不能抑制地挺起了腰。但杰森却放开了他，立起上身扶着alpha充血膨胀的性器，毫不犹豫地坐了下去。  
“嗯！……”  
太紧了，就算被流出的体液打湿也不够。罗伊的手指绞在一起，臀部死死地贴在地上，不想让杰森再往下坐，但是即使眉头紧皱杰森也没有停下。他深深地喘息，摆动腰胯缓慢地将alpha的阴茎收进体内。  
然后他就这样动了起来，在罗伊的阴茎上操着自己，发出并不愉悦的呻吟。罗伊依旧咬着后槽牙，他不明白杰森为什么没有因为疼痛停下，他自己也不好受，因为那里面真是太紧了，但是非常柔软，说是柔嫩也不为过，让他想把面前的omega压在身下狠狠地干，撞开紧致的内壁，让他流出更多温热的体液，直到下身滑腻不堪。  
等到杰森终于在罗伊身上操开了自己，他的内里放松下来，亲密地契合着罗伊阴茎的形状，而他的呻吟也变得甜蜜，扭腰的姿势更加急迫，甚至在撞上罗伊胯部的时候发出了响亮的声音。他胡乱解开自己的外套扔在一边，撩开衣服下摆抚摸自己的胸膛。粘着血迹和沙粒的手套抚过浅棕色的乳头，让它充血变红，然后蹭过分明的腹肌和腰线。他终究是甩掉了手套，用干燥的手掌套弄前端翘得高高的阴茎。  
“嗯——哈啊、”  
杰森仰着脖子，丝毫不掩饰自己的呻吟。他真的很舒服，下身淌出过多的液体，两瓣阴唇肿的厉害，并且收缩着咬紧罗伊的阴茎。  
说到罗伊，他真的快不行了。杰森一点儿技巧也没用上，只是用他的阴茎捅着自己，可是那副沉迷于肉欲理智全无的姿态太过下流了些，而且他的信息素从未这么浓过，丰厚的香气几乎有了实体，夹杂着血液和金属的锈味，使罗伊躁动不已，眼角渗出生理性的泪水，有些发红。alpha喘息着，注视着杰森不断收紧的平坦小腹，抬起腰配合杰森的节奏撞击他的臀部。杰森的反应很大，叫声里有了粘稠的鼻音。泪水从他的眼角流下来，顺着鼻梁滑向上唇，停留在唇线的起伏上，最后被他鲜红的舌头舐去。  
罗伊想舔他，舔杰森，舔这个omega饱满的胸膛，肿胀的乳头，线条了然的腰腹以及小麦色的湿润皮肤。他是个非常漂亮的omega，这点毋庸置疑，而罗伊仍然希望自己没有发现这一点。只是他在本能的唆使下暴躁地挣动双手想要脱离皮带的束缚，但是不行，杰森打得是死结，不只是挣不脱的问题，他的这条皮带可以说是报废了，这让alpha更加焦虑。他没法抚摸面前这具近乎完美的肉体，只能用力挺动腰部在他体内抽插。  
杰森弓起腰，发出牝猫一样柔软的声音，大腿的肌肉绷紧到痉挛的地步。同时他的内部也剧烈收缩着吸吮罗伊的性器。alpha因此呻吟起来，越发粗暴地顶起腰。杰森全身都颤了一下，交合处骤然流出大股透明的黏稠体液。  
高潮的肉壁咬紧了alpha的阴茎，罗伊受不了地射了出来，精液全部灌进omega的肚子。被射满的感觉让杰森全身几乎痉挛一下，前端的性器一抖，也射了出来。  
接着他就向前倒去，覆在罗伊身上，有些上气不接下气地喘着。在情爱的余韵中alpha天性里对omega的温和开始发酵，让罗伊将脸颊贴在杰森额头上。  
大概是几分钟之后杰森从他身上翻到另一边，侧躺着他的身旁。alpha的性器随之从体内滑出，让杰森皱起眉头。他看上去已经清醒了。  
罗伊有些不知所措。他看着omega脖颈上晶莹的汗水，没有说话。  
先有动作的是杰森。他从被扔到旁边的外套里抽出一把小刀，凑上去割断了绑住罗伊手腕的皮带。  
“……谢谢？”  
“咳。”杰森有一点尴尬，“抱歉。”  
这意外地让罗伊心里好受了一些。他用刚刚解放的手支在身边，侧身面对杰森。  
“怎么回事？”  
“不知道。”杰森绷紧下巴，“可能忘了吃抑制剂。”  
罗伊不置可否。在他看来杰森吃抑制剂就跟吃糖似的，随时丢进嘴里嚼碎干咽，水也不用送。  
“说不定是假药。”他打趣地说，换来杰森的叹息。  
“我先去洗个澡。”他有些烦躁地抓了抓自己的头发。就在他站起来的时候，罗伊刚刚射进去的精液顺着大腿流了下来。  
“……”  
罗伊一瞬间不知道往哪里看好。  
杰森骂了一句，迅速弯下身——因为这个动作而翘起的圆满臀部让罗伊紧紧地闭上了眼睛——把早已退到小腿的裤子拉起来松松垮垮地穿好。  
他走路的姿势有点勉强。  
走开两步，他又想起什么似的转过身来，注视着罗伊的眼睛。  
“罗伊。”  
他说。  
“这没什么大不了的。”  
罗伊点点头，给了他一个微笑，伸手去整理自己的裤子。

 

1.2  
罗伊觉得这个夜晚应该平静下来，但他再一次错了。  
omega的热潮又一次袭来，而这次不是满身血腥味硬邦邦的红头罩，是洗过澡湿漉漉干干净净的杰森·陶德。他的下身依旧柔软湿润，身上仍然有罗伊的味道，全身赤裸地骑在罗伊身上。  
罗伊已经不想再被omega强奸了。所以即使掌握主动权的还是杰森，他也尽力抓住杰森的腰，控制他摆动的频率，使两人的动作更加一致。  
罗伊不明白杰森的身体到底出了什么问题。就算他很享受这场性爱——他已经有一段时间没有发泄欲望了——他也无法释怀。杰森的眼珠就像是融化了，什么都没有，蓝得发黑。他失去了对自身的控制，这才让罗伊不安。他知道杰森会在酒吧或者夜店找看得上的alpha睡觉，就像他会这样找讨他喜欢的omega过夜，但是杰森从不会受发情期的驱使寻找床伴，就像他根本就不会发情。  
可是现在他发情了，身体比任何时候都要潮湿，喘息比任何时候都要好听，眼眶和嘴唇泛红。他的气味如所有omega那样甘美温暖，却亦有一种无法言说的涩味，就像是最深处的苦咸海水。  
这是罗伊第一次清楚地闻到杰森的味道，而他意外地觉得这非常好闻。不，也许并非好闻，只是让他觉得“有奇妙的吸引力”。  
这回杰森做了两次，之后便睡倒在罗伊身上。alpha与他同样疲倦。  
翌日早晨罗伊是被杰森的脚步声吵醒的。一丝不挂的omega在他的床边焦躁地踱步。  
“我昨晚用药了。注射的。”杰森把胳膊上新鲜的针孔给他看，“药效应该更明显才对。”  
罗伊无言以对，alpha用抑制剂并不多，更比不上杰森这种极端分子。  
“没事。”最后他还是绞尽脑汁开导杰森，“也许是你禁欲太久的身体再也忍不住了。”  
“我并没有禁欲很久，”杰森指出，“上个星期我还跟alpha睡过觉。”  
话题终结。杰森回房继续吃药，罗伊缩回床上睡他的觉。  
然而噩梦没有终结。杰森异常的热潮仍然没有完全消去。他的情欲突如其来，毫无规律可言，并且相当频繁。而发情的他会非常暴躁。对罗伊来说，就是他被omega强奸了，至少两天一次，至多一天三次。  
太可怕了，罗伊告诉杰森，他觉得自己的肾都要萎缩了。杰森再一次道歉，没有告诉罗伊他觉得自己下面也要裂开了。

2.1  
杰森再一次开始了对各种抑制剂的尝试，因为他觉得自己对以前用的药物都有了免疫力，或者抗药性，随便叫什么，和青霉素是一样的原理。他买了很多新的牌子，甚至是黑市上流通的高浓度药剂，变着花样地用。  
效果明显的抑制剂多数是注射型，以至于那段时间杰森的胳膊和脖子上满是针孔，罗伊觉得这太恐怖了，跟个瘾君子似的。  
——虽然在某种意义上，是的，就是瘾君子。  
过量用药都会带来副作用。杰森的症状就是腹痛，下腹。那是一种钝痛，仿佛在隐秘的器官里饲养着一条鱼，它划水时便会引发难以言明的疼痛。  
杰森不太受不了这个。这种痛觉太过恶心，扭曲极了，比子弹和刀刃更加难以忍受。当然，在疼痛和发情之间，他会毫不犹豫地选择前者。  
但是非常可惜，疼痛并没有换回应有的效果，紊乱地发情期仍然在继续，不如说，在使用抑制剂之后，发情的症状会加剧。杰森对抑制剂的执着持续了半个月，意味着他的腹痛，不断加剧的发情期也持续了半个月。  
红头罩和军火库滚过了安全屋每一个可以容下两位成年男人的地方，就像阿玛兰妲·乌尔苏拉与奥雷里亚诺(*2)做的那样。而更令人满意的是——两位当事人并不这么想——不存在加斯通，可以充当加斯通的人物已经不在。  
但是他们怎么可能如此的欲望旺盛，从下午两点干到午夜两点，从池塘干到仓库，杰森对文学的虚构性有了新的认识。也许是因为他不像乌玛兰妲那样正享受着汹涌的爱情，他的性欲来得莫名其妙，并非自愿而为，即使做爱的密度远远比不上那对乱伦的疯狂爱人他也觉得相当厌烦。  
他已经被闷闷的腹痛折磨得非常不悦，有时腿间使用过度的两瓣软肉更是连被裤子蹭一下都会感到不适。这不是罗伊的问题，罗伊对他的冒犯向来温柔对待，不如说是杰森粗鲁的动作总是把alpha的胯部在地上撞的青一块紫一块。杰森完全是在意识全无的状态下因为太激烈的性交把自己弄伤的。他跟罗伊做爱就像是急着赶飞机，几乎不润滑，不扩张，甚至连安全套都来不及戴，被迫事后吃紧急避孕药。  
现在杰森对所有药品都有了抵触感， 怕哪天它们一并实效。可是避孕药不能不吃，除非罗伊足够眼疾手快能在他失控之前把套子戴上。  
其实罗伊已经很努力在配合他了。他会在杰森硬把自己的老二往身体里挤的时候抚摸他的腰和胸膛让他转移注意力以减少疼痛，甚至给予适当的亲吻。杰森对此并没有多么明晰地感受，但他事后回忆的时候会记起来，而其中最瞩目的就是罗伊柔软的红发和微微扇动的深红色睫毛。  
罗伊有一副好皮相，这是毋庸置疑的，只是他没脑子的行为会掩埋脸的光芒。情事中的罗伊看起来专注又温柔，抿起的唇角和绷紧的下巴则散发着隐忍的alpha气息。杰森希望自己能再清醒一些，一边把这张脸看得更清楚一点。毕竟寻求美丽是人类的天性。

2.2  
“为什么你总是像一头发疯的母狼一样！”罗伊抱怨道，揉了揉自己被杰森咬出了血的胳膊，“我没见过哪个发情的omega像你这样。发情的omega不都是软绵绵地躺着等他们的alpha来上吗？”  
“我不知道！我他妈也想一个人瘫着安安静静流水！”杰森烦躁地吼。他比罗伊更讨厌这个，他不是没有发过情，以前——他想那是正常的时候——没有哪一次是这么，毫无理智。omega在发情期确实是脑子发热，但不会像杰森这样连自己在干什么都不能控制。  
“如果我知道这他妈到底是怎么回事——”他狠狠地揪住头发，甩开被子下了床，却因为难以启齿的酸痛踉跄了一下。  
这让他发出一声暴躁的怒吼，而罗伊拉住了他的手腕。  
“别再用那些抑制剂了，”罗伊皱紧了眉头，“那些不是什么好东西——”  
“——那我还能怎么办？！”  
罗伊吓了一跳。  
杰森喘息着平复呼吸，蒙住自己的眼睛。  
“……抱歉。”  
“……没事……”罗伊小心地说。确认杰森已经冷静了一下来，他轻轻地再次握住了杰森的手腕。  
alpha布满厚茧的指尖在手腕凸起的骨骼上安抚性地摩挲了两下，却让omega有些紧张。他感到罗伊有意释放出自己的信息素，那些能让omega安心的因子，确实发挥了它们的作用，却也让他浑身不自在。他不动声色的将自己的手腕从罗伊手中抽了出来。罗伊似乎没有察觉到异样。  
“这样吧，杰森。”alpha扯出一个微笑。  
“去看医生。”

 

3.1  
红头罩都不知道自己多久没看过医生。  
他本来想预定一间私人诊所，但罗伊建议他去公立大医院，因为去大医院的大多是普通市民，没有人认识杰森·陶德或者红头罩。杰森认为这很合理，虽然罗伊的说法有些绝对。  
他们俩极有默契地对地下医生绝口不提。红头罩和军火库不想在那种地方遇到熟人，那样也许不久所有恶棍都会知道红头罩是个嗑抑制剂嗑到内分泌失调的傻逼omega。

3.2  
“如果我半路上发情了，用这管麻醉剂。”

3.3  
预约的医生是个中年女性beta，戴着鞋底那么厚的眼镜，眼角垂得让人怀疑她下一秒就要睡着。她询问了杰森的情况并带他做了必要的检查，然后用一种居高临下的眼神看着面前的两位青年。  
“抑制剂使用过度导致的抗药性。”她先剐了杰森一眼，“可能前所未有。”  
然后她转向了罗伊。  
“你的alpha不举吗？”她鄙夷地说。  
“……我！？我不是他的alpha！”  
罗伊着急地申辩，杰森捂住了脸。  
女beta狐疑地目光在两人之间游移。  
也许现在的年轻人就是这么不按套路出牌，她懒得去想。  
她要求杰森停用所有的抑制剂，并给杰森开了药。在了解到药并不是必须的之后杰森果断拒绝，因为他本能地感觉到这骄奢淫逸的一个月吃掉了他们多少钱。医生挑了挑眉，命令杰森和“他的alpha”呆在一起。  
“绝对不要再用药，不然你以后连孩子都生不出来。”她补充。“过一段时间症状会缓解 ，不知道要多久就是了。”  
“如果他，真的不是你的alpha，”她的神色相当鄙夷，“那你应该快些找个alpha，让他标记你，抑制你的热潮；或者你可以选择要一个孩子，十个月不发情。”  
杰森的脸色一瞬间变得非常复杂，而罗伊几乎要憋不住笑。

3.4  
“听到了吗杰鸟，再吃药以后连孩子都生不出来。”  
“操你的哈珀。生谁的，你的吗。”杰森嗤之以鼻，“本来就生不出来。”  
他看了两眼收费单：“我们没钱了罗伊，我觉得我要抓紧这个机会去站街。”  
“别啊，杰，”罗伊作出紧张的神色，“你再这样不带套，一定会得病的。”  
“说的对。那怎么办，我们没饭吃了。”  
“你就不能叫老蝙蝠给你点儿钱应急吗？”  
杰森瞪了他一眼。

 

4.1  
停药之后，除了腹痛逐渐减轻，持续的热潮并没有任何改善。  
杰森还发过几次脾气，甚至跟罗伊吵过架，不过一个月之后他开始习惯了。  
他认为这是一个更加可怕的变化，但是那些性冲动带来的心理上的刺激确实越来越小。罗伊的气味几乎完全和他的混合在一起。如果走上街，他绝对会被当成被标记过的omega，虽然罗伊连他的腺体都没有咬过。  
罗伊的发情期会让事情更加复杂。也许你可以说并没有以前那么复杂，因为罗伊同样需要一场性爱，这就不再是杰森单方面的索取。  
发情期的alpha会变得更强势一些，迫切地想要omega的味道，同时要求omega沾满自己的味道。这意味着罗伊会亲他，舔他，从信息素最馥郁的腺体到下身，贪婪地吸取他身上散发出的气体，舔去那些黏滑的液体，也就是说他绝不会立刻填满杰森。而发情的alpha有足够的力气压制住omega，使omega不能粗鲁地往他的阴茎上坐。  
这对杰森来说简直是惩罚。那些亲吻与舔舐就像羽毛一样掠过他的皮肤，舒服吗，是的，但是不够。而在下身情况有所改观，因为某种意义上舌头比阴茎还要舒服，罗伊会舔他敏感的阴唇，再轻轻含住那颗充血鼓起的柔软阴蒂。这太可怕了，极度敏感的身体甚至会仅仅因为罗伊富有技巧的舔舐就迎来高潮，那是和单纯的阴茎插入完全不同的快感，让他失控地紧紧并起双腿。然后罗伊才会插入他，接着毫不留情地耸动着腰操他。alpha占主动会让抽插的动作幅度更大，他的性器会凶狠地顶上蠕动不止的甬道，直接让杰森发出带哭腔的叫喊。  
罗伊从后面进入他时，习惯用手臂环住他的肩颈让他抬起上身，并将嘴唇覆盖在他的后颈上，然后模糊地呢喃一些东西，语气甜蜜。这时杰森一片模糊的心头会一阵颤栗。omega喜欢alpha的强势和温柔，但是杰森·陶德不喜欢。  
这种冲突就是复杂的地方。  
发情期的alpha会将杰森禁锢在床上。他的情欲来得相当绵长，杰森觉得他可以断断续续地做一整天。他需要还罗伊人情，所以他拒绝不了。在自己的欲望逐渐消去后，他会看见面前罗伊有些迷茫的脸。还未完全清醒的omega下意识地叫了一声alpha的名字，对方微笑着看着他，抚摸他的大腿，说还有一会儿才能结束。过不了多久杰森就会完全清醒，而在完全清醒的情况下与搭档做爱真是一种太过尴尬的体验。他吞下自己的叫声，而罗伊会故意粗暴地顶入他的体内，希望他再发出那些不知廉耻的声音来取悦他，促使他再次进入热潮。这就是alpha讨人厌的原因。  
更糟糕的是杰森后来越来越清醒，他会看到罗伊是如何对待他的。没有发情的alpha看起来温和又无奈。他不会主动对杰森做什么，大多数时候只是扶着杰森的腰。而后来他会吻他的胸膛。这跟平时的他一点都不一样，他应该是个傻瓜才对。  
杰森越来越觉得这很奇怪。虽然罗伊的举动并不会让他感到物理意义上的难受，但他很不安，甚至很紧张。  
不过逐渐有了意识一个好的征兆，说明他的，什么？病情？似乎正在好转，而且发情的频率在逐渐降低，尽管他还是不能完全抵抗住自己的情欲。  
等到杰森能够知道自己发情的时候在干什么的时候，他买了按摩棒，因为再也不想跟罗伊搞在一起。可是让人失望的是按摩棒不管用，就算杰森把震动调到最大档也不管用，反而会让他的渴望越来越强烈。他自慰的样子甚至被罗伊撞见过，这让他想当场把罗伊杀人灭口然后再自杀，但是强烈的欲望还让他扑过去扯掉了罗伊的裤子。  
事实证明他的热潮只有alpha才能缓解，于是他丢掉了那根没用过多少次的按摩棒。他怀疑是某种对alpha信息素的瘾症，或者对alpha精液的瘾症。打住，他想起自己还是很少戴套，可能有时候会忘记吃避孕药，这让他很担心。  
也许之前滥用抑制剂的时候那个该死的器官就已经坏掉了。 他说服自己。

4.2  
等到杰森的发情基本上稳定在两三天一次的时候，他俩终于能想方设法地继续营业了  
这是杰森强烈要求的。虽然他已经严厉禁止罗伊购买任何武器花任何钱，账户里的钱还是哗啦啦流走，毕竟两个几乎天天都在床上的人是赚不到钱的。  
因为杰森不敢乱往外面跑，所以他负责挑选较为简单的委托，在安全屋里指挥，罗伊负责跑外勤。  
有时候通讯里会传来杰森隐忍的喘息，罗伊就说，再忍忍，我一会儿就回去了。有时候罗伊会因为太在意杰森而无法完成任务，这让杰森有些烦躁，而罗伊的心态很好，他说一个急切需要alpha的omeg比目标更重要，虽然有时候是在为太过乏味的任务找借口。但无论如何他们连续五个月只出不进的联合账户里开始有钱了。  
罗伊会在回来的时候给他一个亲密的拥抱——他以前不常这样做。做完任务的罗伊身上会有一股硝石和火药夹杂的血腥味。杰森必须承认他很喜欢，如果他正处在热潮中，会多咬罗伊几口。

4.3  
“你知道吗杰鸟，每次回来看到你都觉得像是下班的丈夫回家看见贤惠的妻子在等自己。”  
“……要不要陪贤惠的妻子练练拳脚？”

5.1  
红头罩已经六个月没有露脸了。  
坊间有了许多传闻，比如说他死了，比如说他重伤瘫痪了，比如说他找到了伴侣退隐了。还有一个说法是他是个omega要去生孩子了。  
一般最后这个说法是那些最恨红头罩的人说的。  
鉴于出来抛头露面的军火库还是会往通讯里大喊红头罩，有些人说他是缺胳膊断腿地退居幕后了。  
另一些不怀好意的人则是认为军火库和红头罩已经成了一对分工明确的眷侣。既然出来跑业务的是军火库，那么留守在家的红头罩就是个omega了。  
最终还是回到了红头罩是个待产omega这个最恶毒的谣言上。  
塔拉才不他妈在乎红头罩是不是要生小孩。她在乎的是红头罩不允许军火库一个人接她的活计，而自己又不露面。  
“所以红头罩到底在哪儿？”  
“嗯。他在静养。他在期待一个宝宝。”  
“提醒我别再想从你这儿拿到任何有用的信息，军火库。”塔拉叹了口气，“你说谎都不打草稿。”  
女人荧光粉的假指甲在办公桌上磨得吱吱作响，罗伊很不礼貌地捂住了耳朵。  
总之他们又一次丢了大赚一笔的机会。

5.2  
“看来塔拉比你更了解我。”听完罗伊的报告杰森这么说。他正在整理自己发情的周期。他觉得自己的情况正在越来越稳定，不禁对将来重新活跃的自己充满了期待。  
“我觉得这是最合理的解释，对于你的现状！”罗伊夸张地说，“有什么能让一个法外者消失六个月？当然是孕育新生命！”  
杰森翻了个白眼。  
这时罗伊亲热地从后面环住他的脖子。alpha的气息涌上来，那太好闻了，杰森眯起了眼睛。  
“给我找个好玩儿的活儿好不好，杰鸟？”罗伊撒娇一样地说。他的气息吹拂在杰森的耳际，“你也知道之前的那些太无聊了，赚的也很少。”  
“没有我你要怎么一个人玩儿？”杰森放松地躺在椅子上。被熟悉的alpha信息素环绕是件很惬意的事情，他尽量不让自己的享受显露出来。  
”你就找个稍微好玩儿一点的，我知道你就在通讯另一边陪我。“罗伊的动作越来越亲呢，他低头看着杰森，略长的头发落在杰森脸上。杰森抬头看了他一眼。  
这种姿势无疑是暧昧的。  
罗伊的眼神相当温和，应该和他当初看科莉的眼神一样。  
杰森移开目光，然后不动声色地推开了罗伊。  
“那你在塔拉那儿随便接个活。”他说。  
“真的？”罗伊兴奋地又一次抱了上来，“噢，杰森——”  
杰森再次想要推开他，但是罗伊没能让他如愿。他就这样环住杰森的肩膀，鼻尖埋在omega浓密的黑发里。  
“你都不知道我有多喜欢你。”  
他含糊地说。

 

 

6.1  
罗伊回来的时候照例给了杰森一个拥抱，身上的血腥味和金属味异常浓郁，也异常芬芳。  
杰森找来针线帮他缝合背后的伤口，那条长长的刀伤蛇一样盘踞在罗伊背上，随着他的呼吸小幅度地起伏。当烧红的针头刺入皮肉时罗伊会发出几声喘息，然后他的背肌因为疼痛紧绷起来，露出蜿蜒的细小沟壑。  
alpha的皮肤出了汗，温热柔韧的触感摸起来十分熟悉，因为他难以自持的时候总是会抓罗伊的背。杰森看着他苍白的脊背，目光从微微凸出的脊梁骨上滚过。  
有些无法言明的东西从他的指尖与alpha脊背接触的地方生长出来，杰森知道那是一种越来越紧密的联系，就像他身上越来越浓厚的罗伊的气味，以及罗伊身上越来越浓厚的他的气味。几次罗伊都在他的腺体附近留下齿痕，沉溺在快感中的他没有任何怨言。某种意义上他已经感到了两人之间无形的隔膜，就像心房与心室之间的的房室瓣。这并不只说他对罗伊有了隔阂或是不信任罗伊。他比任何时候都要信任罗伊，比任何时候都习惯罗伊的陪伴。那层隔膜是一些不能点破的机密，就像潘多拉的魔盒，打开的瞬间两人的关系就会变质。  
打结之后咬断线头，杰森注视着伤口中流出的血珠，它在灯光下显露出琥珀一般的质感，顺着alpha白色的皮肤纹理滚落下来，使杰森伸出舌头将它舔去。  
罗伊转过身看着杰森的脸，他绿色的眼睛让杰森感到了情欲。  
并不是那种熟悉的从下腹和颈后蔓延开来的欲望。他明确地知道自己想要和罗伊做爱，这并不是脱离控制的本能，而情感与思考给出的引导。  
他往后退了一些，而罗森抓住了他的手指，也许是信息素的变化出卖了他，可他也不能确定。罗伊垂下睫毛，然后吻上了他的嘴唇。  
这个吻持续了一会儿。alpha先是吮吸他的下唇，然后将舌头探进他的口腔。杰森的舌头回应了他，加深这个吻。对方的唇舌并不美味，但他们仍然仔细品尝，直到多余的唾液从嘴角流下。然后罗伊松开了他，不太用力地把他压在工作台上。他跪下去，解开omega的裤子，握住他还未勃起的阴茎。杰森抓住了桌沿，因为罗伊倾身含住了他的性器。omega很少得到这样的待遇， 一般来说alpha喜欢戏弄的是他们下面的那道缝隙。罗伊舔湿他的前端之后缓慢地含住茎体吞吐着，让杰森喘息着抓住他的肩膀，同时挺动着自己的腰操他的嘴。他的力气似乎太大了一些，充血的龟头捅到罗伊喉咙，迫使他发出被呛到的声音，眼角湿润泛红，但还没有把杰森的性器吐出来。杰森抓住罗伊的头发，alpha的口腔很热，温顺地包裹着他的阴茎，让他腰都要软了，只想揪住那头红发狠狠操他的喉咙。同时他的身下逐渐变的更加湿润，水渍打湿了柔软的阴唇。罗伊发现了这点，他用手指轻轻捏了捏那两瓣软肉，杰森仰起了脖子。  
这时罗伊放开了他，抓住他的脚踝分开他的双腿，让他半个屁股坐在台面上。接着他开始吮吻他大腿内侧的皮肤，嘴唇移到那道潮湿的肉缝之间亲吻着。他又要来这招了，杰森咬紧了牙齿。  
罗伊的舌头在那道缝隙上滑过，然后往上走，双唇含住小小的阴蒂。  
“嗯！……”  
杰森抓住了罗伊的肩膀。alpha的舌头已经开始舔他了，从那细小的性器官上传来的酥麻让他绷紧脚背，连腰都不受控制地扭动起来。粗糙的舌苔摩擦着那颗只为性快感而存在的肉粒，挤压着，让要强的omega发出甜蜜的呻吟。越来越多黏滑的体液从隐秘的穴口流淌出来，一直流到罗伊下巴上。  
“舔我……罗伊……啊、继续——！”  
就算完全清醒，他也没办法控制自己不要说这种下流的话。罗伊听话地舔着他，手却握紧他的小腿，避免它们因为过度的快感环上他的脖子——它们以前就这么干过。  
当快感积压到一定程度时，高潮来得理所当然。omega发出颤抖的叫声，大腿绷紧到发颤的地步，下面泄出的体液把他的胯下弄的一片狼藉，沿着大腿的肌理直往下淌。罗伊站起身，扶着他发软的腰凑了上来。他的下巴上因为自己的体液泛着水光，这让杰森有些难堪。当他亲上来的时候，唇齿间咸腥的味道更是让杰森不知如何是好。他拽下了alpha的裤子，握住他已经勃起的阴茎撸动。这种刺激让alpha更加贴近他，唇舌间的动作更加热切。他抚摸他的胸膛与腰际，手掌顺着肌肉的线条滑向身后，指尖探入臀缝间，插入收缩着的甬道中。  
杰森抬起腰方便alpha的扩张，同时挣脱了罗伊的嘴。他紧紧地抱着罗伊的脖子，鼻尖凑上他颈后的腺体，伸出舌头舔了舔。  
alpha没有发情，所以那里没有什么太浓的味道，但是依旧很香。杰森觉得罗伊的味道很甜，尽管这样的形容放在alpha身上有些奇怪。可是他觉得罗伊的信息素就像是酒，金色的苹果酒，甜蜜之外也不缺刺激性，绝对和alpha自己以前喝过的那些酸涩辛辣的液体不一样。他亲吻着罗伊的腺体，双腿大开让罗伊不断增加的手指渐渐深入，直到最后按上那一小块脆弱的区域。他叫了一声，下意识弓起背。罗伊就在这时插入了他。他亲吻着他的耳朵，强健的手臂牢牢抱住omega的腰，缓慢地抽插。  
“你里面好紧……”  
罗伊的吐息环绕在他的耳际，让他不由自主更加收紧了内部。  
“你第一次知道吗？……”  
杰森喘息着说。这次他们一点都不急，他清晰地感受到alpha的阴茎如何挤开柔软紧密的甬道，龟头碾过细嫩的肉壁。这样的认知让他头皮发麻。  
“我每次都这样想，杰，你里面好舒服……又热又软……”罗伊呢喃着，全部进入杰森体内，杰森顺势抬起屁股贴上他的胯部，而罗伊也开始加快抽插的速度，让他吃力地喘息着，双腿环上罗伊的腰。  
当罗伊的动作越发激烈起来时，杰森的眼角开始流下眼泪。他将脸颊贴在罗伊脸上，感到对方眼下的皮肤也被生理性的泪水濡湿。alpha的脸很红，特别是鼻尖。他像是被呛到那样咳了一下，有些粗鲁地撞进杰森体内。  
Omega 发出一声惊呼，又一次难以自持地抓上alpha的背。然后他闻到了更加浓重的血腥味，听见alpha隐忍的痛呼。这提醒了他罗伊背上那道刚刚缝好的伤口，此时一定再次裂开出血。腥甜的气味刺激着他的感官，他改而抓住罗伊的肩膀让他放下他然后从后面进来。但是罗伊摇了摇头，于是杰森只好抱住他的脖子。这并不好受，他觉得自己怎么都抓不稳，虽然那双弓箭手的胳膊一直抱着他的腰。他将下巴搁在alpha肩膀上，闻见他信息素与血腥味混合的催情味道，这让他体内的悸动越发剧烈。  
罗伊将桌上的东西拂开去，然后欺身将杰森压在桌面上，omega的身体随之摊开。他弯下身，深深地埋进omega的体内。杰森喘着气，叫喊着，转而抓住罗伊的胳膊，在他繁复的刺青上留下红色的印迹。他进的太深了，而且每次都完全抽出，刺激着敏感的穴口，再整根钉入，膨胀的前端一直刺入omega窄小的宫口，这终于让杰森发出了沙哑的呜咽。他胡乱地抓着罗伊的手臂，胸膛，然后摸上他的脖子。  
罗伊将拇指刺入他的口腔，杰森的舌尖尝到火枪的硝石味，这让他十分怀念，舔食着弓箭手生满厚茧的手指。  
Alpha 又一次俯下身来，亲吻他布满汗水的额头，腰间倒是不管不顾地抽插，杰森受不了地叫起来，无暇照顾罗伊的手指。罗伊的嘴堵住他失控的叫喊，直到他迎来高潮，体内盈满alpha的精液。

 

7.1  
在罗伊背上的伤口愈合之后，他们依旧准备任务，查询余额，并且又睡过几次。应该一切都没有变化。  
一段时间后杰森的热潮来得越来越稀疏，等他反应过来的时候，已经将近整整三周没有发过情了。  
一开始杰森的狂喜是难以言喻的，而罗伊几乎难以置信，毕竟他一开始就对杰森选择的放置疗法充满怀疑。  
重回战场的红头罩凶悍得可怕，虽然动作稍显生疏，但是气势和狂热还是相当够分量，在旁边的军火库根本没有风头。复健过几次他的身手就回来了，比以前还流畅凌厉。  
那么这七个半月红头罩到底去干什么了？  
大多数人相信他重伤痊愈了。对于小部分的好事者来说，是生完了孩子。  
算算看七个月够不够生孩子加产后恢复？你们一定都没当过爸爸妈妈。  
所以有人说他是把自己的omega甩了。  
首先你们应该就红头罩的性别达成共识。

7.2  
如果说罗伊和杰森还有什么身体上的交流，那就是在罗伊发情的时候。杰森有些在意这点，他觉得两人不需要再发生什么性方面的关系了，但是当散发着浓重荷尔蒙的罗伊抱上他的腰时，他也不会拒绝。  
某种意味上，他有些期待。  
发情期的alpha信息素非常浓烈，散发出酒精一样的香气，杰森不知道会不会是酗酒的经历就此改变了罗伊气味，总之他很受用。  
但杰森确实没有再发情。如果alpha给予的刺激足够充足，足够兴奋的omega是会因为发情期alpha的信息素进入发情状态的，可就算罗伊跟他做上一天，让他爽的全身发软，他的热潮也不会出现，后面只能强忍着下身的酸痛承受罗伊的求欢。  
自己的身体总是走极端，现在这种情况让杰森再次开始紧张，甚至怀疑体内管理情欲的系统已经开始坏死。  
也许应该干脆把性腺摘掉，杰森觉得这应该是可行的。

7.3  
“我做得不好吗，杰鸟？”罗伊从后面抱上来，又凉又滑的发丝黏上他的脖子，“为什么你没有发情……闻起来就像平时一样。”  
杰森还没有完全清醒。昨天高强度的性爱让他很不舒服，下面火辣辣地疼。他用一团浆糊的脑子捋了一下罗伊的声音，翻了个身。  
“让我再睡一会儿……”他的声音含糊不清，“你要操死我了……”  
“你最近怎么总是睡不够，记不记得上次还是我叫你起床的？”罗伊埋怨道。他贴着杰森躺了一会儿，立起上身。  
“我饿了。要吃点什么？”  
“……不……”  
“披萨？”  
“不想吃……”杰森用罗伊的枕头把自己的脑袋罩起来，“快让我睡觉……！”  
“不行，告诉我你要吃什么？”处于发情期余韵的alpha无法抗拒满身都是自己气味的omega，罗伊自己都没有发现现在自己的语气有多么柔和。  
“我不想吃东西——”杰森听起来有些不耐烦，但是罗伊契而不舍，一方面他是真的要给杰森和自己叫点吃的，另一方面，他觉得这样杰森很可爱。  
“给你放在桌上，想吃的时候你就吃。”罗伊突然觉得自己从没这么像alpha，“所以你想吃什么？”  
“随便叫点寿司什么的……不要天妇罗。”他把脸上的枕头掀开，“现在我可以睡了吗？”  
“可以可以。”

 

8.1  
罗伊发现杰森越来越提不起兴趣吃东西。  
与其说是提不起兴趣来吃东西，不如说他对很多事情都兴趣缺缺。  
“杰鸟……你不是有厌食症了吧……”罗伊很紧张，忧心忡忡地啃着手里的汉堡，再嘬一口可乐，“这家的汉堡算是好吃的了，你真的不吃吗？”  
杰森摇了摇头。他像每一个美国人一样热爱高卡路里的快餐，但是现在他看着两片面包之间油亮的肉片，斟酌了一下。  
“我去睡一会儿。”  
“你怎么又睡！”罗伊哀嚎起来。

8.2  
还好杰森在教训反派的时候不会睡着。  
他们不知道对面的是什么东西，像是一团得了天花的肉球，用鸟爪一样的四肢飞速前进，但是操纵这些东西的家伙在哪儿，他们根本看不到。那些怪物像是浪潮一样向他们涌来，流下绿莹莹的汁液。  
“我的天哪它们是什么新型异形——杰——”  
杰森一枪晃过去，枪子正中罗伊脚边的怪物，瞬间罗伊脚上被怪物的残骸粘得血肉模糊，散发着诡异的绿光。  
“呃，谢谢？”罗伊嫌弃地扁了扁嘴，然后往杰森的方向跑。杰森脸色很差地看着他红绿辉映的腿，捂着嘴蹲了下去。  
“杰森？！有那么恶心吗？！我还没吐呢！是你打烂的吧！！”  
“抱歉，”杰森艰难地说，“我不知道——我——唔——！”

8.3  
罗伊不知道杰森对异形这么反感。  
杰森吐了一天然后开始发烧，低烧，缩在床上浑身乏力，吓到了杰森自己。  
“我以为你永远不会生病，杰鸟。”罗伊端着一杯热水坐在杰森床边，“我还以为，讨厌异形是我的戏份。”  
“我也以为。”杰森有气无力地说，他感觉自己就像是从洗衣机里捞出来一样，头晕脑胀肌肉酸痛。  
“是不是突然高强度运动受不了？”  
罗伊这话说的有点玩笑意味，杰森没理他，再说他也没力气理他，弄的罗伊有点尴尬。“喝水吗？”他把水杯轻轻晃了晃，杰森点点头，坐起身，想伸手去接杯子。但是罗伊没有给他，而是神情自然地扶着杰森的背，把杯子贴在杰森唇上。  
omega愣住了，他看了alpha一眼，对方的绿眼睛十分平静，毫不回避地看着他干燥的嘴唇。于是他张开嘴，温热的液体滑入口腔。  
等他喝完水罗伊放开了他。  
“你要我在这里陪你吗？”alpha询问，他的信息素淡淡地充盈房间，让omega感到舒适。  
杰森知道这就是罗伊的意图，所以他点了点头。

9.1  
杰森觉得自己不是简单地生病发烧了。  
作为性成熟的成年omega，这点必要的意识他还是有的。  
他越来越不舒服，肌肉酸痛，乏力，嗜睡，恶心，没有食欲。于是他选择留在安全屋，不再和罗伊一起出任务，罗伊没有表现出什么不满。  
杰森在小腹上摸了一下，那里仍然平坦紧实。他拿出手机给提姆发了条短信。  
“肚子疼。”  
提姆回得很快。  
“有了吧，小心别掉了。”  
杰森丢开了手机。  
提姆又发来一条。  
“哈珀的？”  
他看了一会儿，没有回复。

 

9.2  
对于在哥谭长大的杰森来说，做omega不是件轻松的事情，只要看看母亲就明白。完成分化那天他把自己锁在房间里，喷薄而出的信息素几乎要把他自己呛死，他从不知道自己细瘦的身体可以散发出这样浓烈的气味，因为高热分泌出的生理性泪水打湿整个脸庞。那幼小的器官不断抽芽伸展，充血，填满他窄小的腹腔，膨胀，颈后新鲜的腺体突突直跳，疼得他蜷缩起来。  
后来是各种惊悚的堕胎传闻，地下诊所到处都是，夜晚是痛苦的呻吟，凌晨从母体流出的幼体会被丢弃，发出烂鱼的腐臭腥味。  
再长大一些，他感到被标记将是一种束缚，热潮是一种妥协与依赖，而这些都让他没有安全感。如果是自愿与夜店或者酒吧的alpha过夜，他可以骑在他们身上，看着他们的脸，用自身的肌肉控制他们的感官。  
发情时则不行，他拒绝任何热潮。  
但现在不行了。他满身都是红发alpha的气味，满身都是他的印迹，连自己的床铺都是对方的气息。他甚至不知道他的痕迹有没有到更深的地方。

9.3  
罗伊再一次发情了。  
同以往那样，他的双手环上杰森的腰，腺体散发出带攻击性的浓郁气息。他用被性器撑起的胯下顶了顶杰森的腰，后者推开了他。  
“不行，罗伊，这次不行。”  
“为什么？”他不依不饶地抱回去，omega松软甜蜜的气息让他着迷，“你知道我需要你。”  
“……你的抑制剂在哪里？”  
“为什么要我吃那种东西？”罗伊说，“有你在我就不需要吃那些东西。”  
“抱歉罗伊，真的不行。”  
“你要我出去随便找个omega解决吗？”罗伊开起了玩笑，他的手指拂过杰森赤裸的后颈，带着明显的性意味。  
“如果你想的话。只要你能带着我的味道泡到另一个omega。”  
罗伊松开了他，信息素变得富有刺激性，就像是度数极高的烈酒。他似乎有些恼怒，杰森不想知道是为什么。  
“到底怎么回事？”  
Alpha质问。  
“我，”杰森舔了舔嘴唇，看着罗伊的眼角，“我不太舒服。”  
“……噢。”他的味道收敛了很多。“很难受吗？你不舒服很久了。”  
杰森摇了摇头。罗伊深深地注视他。  
“好吧，我不会去的。”终于alpha耸了耸肩，“太麻烦了。希望我的药片没有过期。”  
“我现在不能陪你。”他抓着自己红色的头发，杰森表示理解。而在他回到房间之前，罗伊还是抱住杰森在他后颈上用力嗅了嗅。

10.1  
杰森买了验孕棒，光是在柜台结账就让他神经紧绷。  
锁好洗手间的门，先试了一根，阳性。  
第二根，阳性。  
第三根，阴性。  
第四根，未显示。  
第五根，阳性。  
第六根，阳性。  
杰森快把全部验孕棒用完的时候突然发觉了自己的愚蠢。他抑制住把手里用过没用过的验孕棒全部扔进马桶冲走的欲望，安静地走回房间，然后脱力地瘫倒在床上 。  
有时候冲击太大了反而会让人冷静。杰森的脑子一片空白，过了好一会儿，只想起来自己买了多少避孕套没有戴。  
这当然不是罗伊做的不对，那么是杰森的错吗？似乎也不是。  
凡是你抗拒的都会持续(*3)。杰森想起这句话，感到非常认同。如果在过量的药物和激素的刺激下那个器官还固执地具有生育功能，那这可能就是他应得的了。  
喉咙深处又开始泛酸，他把脸埋在枕头里极力压下反胃的感觉，这种无法忽略的不适逐渐开始让他愤怒，即使他并不想让自己显得这样怨天尤人。  
但他确实感到愤恨，又找不到怨恨的对象。不能怪只有一颗葡萄大的胎儿，不能怪被摁在地上索求的alpha，兜兜转转回来也许该怪的只有他自己，比如不该不戴套，比如不该忘记吃避孕药，比如从一开始就不要滥用抑制剂，再比如应该早早下定决心切掉性腺。  
性腺和子宫，连带其他细小的器官，还有这个逐渐成长的肉团，都可以拿掉。  
找到了出路，他如释重负一般深深吐出一口气。还来得及。  
下意识摸了摸小腹，依旧平坦，隔着光滑的皮肤，血管似乎在跳动。那里面真的有一团小东西，带着他和罗伊的基因，杰森本能的感到愧疚，然而只要罗伊不发现，他的负罪感就会消去。  
这时他听见房门打开的声音，然后是罗伊的脚步声。这让他有些失神。  
“杰鸟——”  
“什么！”  
“有新的委托吗？”  
“没有。”  
“噢。”alpha的声音听起来有些百无聊赖。关门的声音响起来，杰森猜测他是进了厕所。  
做了个深呼吸，他躺回床上，稍微放松下来。早孕阶段的疲倦与嗜睡又一次席卷了他，尽管他不想妥协，还是很快地感到意识模糊。  
可是罗伊又在叫他，并在他能做出反应之前撞开了他的房门。杰森几乎要从床上跳起来，不忘在枕头底下摸枪。  
“什么？！罗伊？！！谁？？什么？！”  
他有些声嘶力竭，直到被罗伊猛地抱进怀里，他抱得这么用力，以至于杰森有种窒息的错觉。  
“你怀孕了吗？！”  
罗伊第一句话是这样的，而杰森完全不能消化。他怔怔地看着罗伊，直到后者把一根验孕棒在他面前拼命地晃。  
“这是你刚刚用的吗？这个显示的是——我看了说明，你怀孕了对不对？天哪——这就是为什么你一直不舒服的原因，你——”他看上去非常激动，甚至手足无措。  
他没有扔掉这些东西吗？他完全记不起来自己刚刚做了什么。杰森只感到眩晕，然后是羞耻，同时更加愤怒。  
杰森抓住了罗伊的手，从他手里把那根验孕棒抽出来扔在地上，这让罗伊措手不及，但他还是反手抓住了杰森的手。  
“你不打算告诉我？”  
他果然知道自己在想什么。  
杰森摇了摇头。  
“为什么？它不是我的吗？”罗伊继续问道。他的目光凝聚在杰森的腹部。  
“是吧。”杰森感到喉头干涩，同时察觉到罗伊的信息素有了波动。  
“是不是我的？”  
“……只能是你的。”  
“那为什么不告诉我？”  
“告诉你又能怎么样？你要陪我一起去做人流？”  
“……你不要它？”罗伊睁大了眼睛。  
“你想要它？为什么？你觉得要了它能怎么样？”  
“可是它是我们的——”  
“我们是什么关系？”杰森质问“或者你觉得我们是什么关系？”  
alpha一时无法回答。杰森等着他。  
“我以为，杰森，我以为——”alpha斟酌着。  
“我以为我们算是在一起了。”  
他说得很慢，这让杰森很累。  
“也许我们真的很像在一起了。我是说，没有哪对炮友会粘的这么紧。”杰森说，他明白罗伊为什么对他这么温柔了，“可是你知道我们没有。你应该知道我们没有。”  
罗伊没有说话。他看着杰森的眼睛，然后伸出手摸上了他的腹部。那里明明什么都没有，杰森想，但并没有让罗伊放手。他不想显得太不近人情。  
罗伊的手掌——他所熟悉的，布满厚茧的弓箭手的手掌——缓慢轻柔地在他平实的腹部摩挲了两下，温热粗糙的感觉让杰森尾椎发软。他喜欢罗伊的手掌，罗伊的体温和罗伊的皮肤，以及他正散发出的越来越浓的信息素的味道，那种甜蜜的，掺杂着自己气息的气味，现在显得厚重粘稠。alpha感到伤心了，他知道。  
但是这又能怎么样呢？他稍微退开了一点，然而罗伊却贴紧了他，他们的鼻尖几乎要贴在一起，杰森下意识地看了一眼罗伊的嘴唇。  
“我们在一起了，杰。”罗伊深深地注视着杰森的双眼，“你全身都是我的味道，我全身都是你的味道，任何看到我们的人都会觉得我们是互相归属的一对alpha和omega。”  
“那是气味的缘故。信息素误导了你。用用脑子，你不能只是因为信息素就判定我们有没有在一起。”  
“你不能用理智来讨论我爱不爱你，不是吗？本来就无法用理智来讨论我们在不在一起，这是情感决定的”  
“……哈珀。”罗伊的话让杰森的声音有些颤抖，“别单方面做决定，你怎么能说我也爱你。”  
“你爱我，杰森。”罗伊说，“只是你不知道。”  
“为什么要这样说？”  
“你喜欢我的味道，我知道你嗅到我的味道就会眯起眼睛。”  
“我没有机会见别的alpha。”  
罗伊还想说什么，可是杰森打断了他。  
“你说不出来的，罗伊，这些太片面了，而且你不可能客观——唔……”  
罗伊用嘴唇将他的辩驳全部堵了回去。alpha的舌头撬开他的唇舌，寻找着他的，然后卷起他的舌头。他吻得很深也很用力，杰森躲不开，后来他将十指陷入罗伊的红发中，急切地回吻他，吮吸他甜美的舌头和嘴唇，同时享受罗伊的舔舐。罗伊的手抚摸着他的脊背，让他全身发热。  
在两人的呼吸都开始紊乱时，罗伊放开了杰森。  
“你看。”他的额头抵着杰森的额头“你不爱我吗，杰森？”  
他在施咒吗？杰森喘着气，注视着罗伊湿润红肿的嘴唇。他一点都不想承认那从床笫之间诞生的迷恋，这让他感到不甘。  
“你觉得睡过几次之后产生的感情是爱吗？”  
“是一见钟情。”罗伊温柔地说，“除此之外没有别的方式能让你陷入爱情。”(*4)  
“那你一见钟情起效得太迟了。”杰森嘟哝着，“你什么时候这么会说情话了？我一直以为你是个傻瓜。”  
“我是个傻瓜。”罗伊说。他亲密地吻着杰森耳后汗湿的皮肤，手指在他的腹部流连。这提醒杰森他们早已经跑题。  
“等等罗伊。”他抓住alpha在他腹部游走的手指，“你扯的太远了。我不能要这个孩子。”  
“为什么！”罗伊的失望显而易见。杰森稍稍平复下来的情绪再次破碎，他都数不清罗伊今晚问了他多少个为什么。  
“我们要不起，罗伊。”他的语气柔和了一些，“我不敢要，就像是我承受孕育它的痛苦而不是你。我不会照顾他，我不单是个omega，我是红头罩，你知道我应该做些什么。”  
“它不光是你的，杰森，它也是我的。你不能一厢情愿地决定它的生死。”  
“我明白。但你同样不能决定我的选择，不能决定……让我拥有一个孩子。”  
“想想我为什么把自己搞成这个样子。如果你，一个alpha要标记我，要我给你生下孩子，我就不能单纯做我自己了。我会是你的，也许不再叫杰森·陶德，而叫做杰森·哈珀。你知道我一点都不想这样。我是我自己的。”  
“我知道。”罗伊吻了他的嘴角。他的信息素是如此芬芳，让杰森全身的骨头都要散架了。他的本能尖叫着，臣服于他，臣服于他，让他标记你，做他的omega。  
不行，不行。他不能这样做，尽管他发现自己是这样爱罗伊。这让他嘴里十分苦涩。  
罗伊再一次与他接吻，甜蜜的舌头扫去了他口腔中的涩味，好像他就是知道omega现在需要亲吻。  
“你当然不是我的。”在唇齿厮磨的间隙罗伊开口，“为什么我不是你的呢？”  
“如果你要离开，你就会离开我。我留不住你的。这些你都知道……我希望你能咬破我的腺体，把你的味道埋进去。天哪，你都不知道你闻起来有多香。”  
这些话……罗伊说得太过，杰森已经受不了了。他紧紧抓着罗伊的胳膊，那上面青绿色的纹身要给他抓得变形了。他的气味开始变化，颈后的腺体逐渐发热，甚至连下身都绞紧了。  
“你可以叫我罗伊·陶德，这没有什么本质上的区别。”察觉到他的变化，罗伊用手指揉了揉omega颈后微微红肿的腺体，这让杰森并起了双腿。  
“现在你想要我了。”alpha柔声说，“要我吧，咬破我的腺体，留下你的气味，让我拥有你的子女。”  
红头罩失败了，在军火库面前输得一塌糊涂，他觉得罗伊不该再做弓箭手了，而是做一个蛊惑人心的巫师。他真的咬上了罗伊的腺体，门牙嵌进柔软的肌肉里，血丝沾上他的舌头。alpha发出一声动情的喘息，抚上omega的腰。  
“我们会有这个孩子，我们会照顾好它。”罗伊继续说着，亲吻杰森的耳侧。  
“而我是你的了。”

 

END.


End file.
